Mango: The Troll-Fruit
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Oneshot. In which Dominique learns never to share a snack with Teddy, that handsome git. But maybe there's more to Teddy than Dominique ever realized before. *Happy birthday, Mango! ;D* K plus for some planned but not executed teenaged shenanigans.


**Mango: The Troll-Fruit**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This is a Teddy/Dominique story to celebrate one of my best mates, **BlueMango**'s, birthday. Because there's a little troll in all of us… B] Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Dominique idled in her bed, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

Was it really over?

The blonde sighed. There was no supposing about it. She'd done it. She'd graduated Hogwarts. She'd graduated, turned eighteen, and come home. Now… Now she had no idea what she'd be doing next.

Dominique had been good at all her subjects. Not brilliant in just one or in all of them, but good enough. She'd never had a favorite class, and being Hufflepuff's Seeker for three years hadn't been a passion but a hobby. The witch figured there was nothing outstanding about her, which had never bothered her before. She'd always enjoyed her free time reading and playing Quidditch and hanging out with friends; she was the type of person to march to the beat of her own drum.

But now it bothered her, because she couldn't hear the beat anymore.

She sighed again when a tap sounded at her window. She sat up and got off the bed, eying the black owl waiting outside. Dominique recognized it as it flew inside and landed on a tall stack of books; it was Jorman—called "JoJo" by many who knew him—and he was Scorpius' owl. Though Dominique had been friends with Scorpius at school, she had no idea why he would send her a note. But when she read it, things became clear:

_Hey, Dom—_

_ I'm at Scor's place for a little while, and we got to thinking that we recent grads should throw a little part. Just a small one, I swear! We'll go to my house on Thursday night, because Mum and Dad will have left for their own little vacation by then and Lily will be at Uncle George and Aunt Ange's with Hugo and the twins._

_You in? RSVP, please!_

_Al_

Dominique snickered, because the letter had nice penmanship…except for Al's signature. Offhandedly, she wondered if Scorpius had written what Albus had dictated to him, because Al had never been a very neat writer. Regardless, Dominique found herself scratching out her "RSVP" on the back and tying the missive back on JoJo's leg.

It occurred to her that a party probably wasn't a brilliant idea. Then again…Jorman had already flown out of the window. There was no saying no now. So instead Dominique returned to her bed and resumed staring at the ceiling. Only this time, she wondered who would be at this "party."

- ^-^3

The next two days flew by, and Dominique felt excited to go somewhere that wasn't Shell Cottage or the beach nearly surrounding Shell Cottage. Sure, it was only Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's home, but it was still better to have any kind of a change of scenery.

Dominique managed to go after she fed her mother the excuse that she and Rose were going to spend the night at Calytrix's. Calytrix was Al's girlfriend and the daughter of two professors, Pansy Parkinson-Zabini (Defense Against the Dark Arts) and Blaise Zabini (Ancient Runes). Calytrix was a good person, but few in Dominique's family still liked dealing with Callie's parents, so Fleur didn't bother checking in with them. Not to mention that Dominique reminded Fleur that she and Rose and Calytrix were all of age and were perfectly capable of looking after themselves.

With Fleur assuming Dominique was only going to have a girls' night in, Dominique grabbed a sweatshirt and stuffed her overnight bag into her pocket. She walked down the beach past the Apparition barrier, and then she Disapparated on the spot.

Godric's Hollow was just as she remembered it. Of course, she hadn't been there since two summers ago, mainly because all the cousins tended to gather at Molly and Lucy's house, the Burrow (because Uncle Percy had moved back in after the war and never left again), or at Shell Cottage because of the space and the beach.

But Dominique thought that Godric's Hollow had a charm to it, a quiet charm. It always made her think of Uncle Harry, because he was quietly interesting, too. He wasn't much of a talker, but he was still fairly cool. Al was a bit like him, except for when Scorpius was around—those two could be such troublemakers when put together.

When she reached the stoop to the Potter house, she thought the house sounded quiet. The letter Rose had sent her outlining their fib about staying at Calytrix's hadn't mentioned who would be at the party, though since those two were also involved, Dominique figured that at least Rose, Scorpius, Calytrix, and Al would be there. Which, now that she thought of it, just sounded _lovely_. She was going to be a fifth wheel around those two couples. Maybe she should just head home—

Then the door swung open. And Dominique, fully expecting one of the aforementioned four to open it, had the smile ripped from her face when she saw, of all people, Teddy towering over her.

She tried stammering out a greeting, but Teddy beat her to it. "Hullo, Dominique. What brings you here?" Though his smile had initially been warm, it quickly turned mischievous.

"Oh, uh—uh—" The blonde felt ready to go cross-eyed as she thought up an excuse.

He reached out and ruffled her hair, and though she was his god sister along with Lily Luna. "Sorry to disappoint, but Al's out right now, and Lily's over with the twins." He didn't mention James because there was no need to; James had moved out two years ago after finishing school, and he had his own place in London near Diagon Alley, because he was Ollivander's apprentice.

"I'm not looking for Al or Lily," Dominique replied.

"Oh, really? Well, Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin aren't here. They just left for a trip to the countryside, you know."

"I do know. But what are you doing here?" She felt her hackles go up, because Teddy hadn't been a part of the plan. Though he was of their generation, Teddy was so much older than them—by eight years, in fact. As a result, Dominique and Al and some of the others saw him as an adult sometimes, despite his occasionally childishness.

Teddy shrugged. "Harry and Ginny asked me to house-sit. Merlin knows how long Al will stay at Scorpius', and Lily spends half her time with Hugo and the twins anyway, so that leaves me." He winked. "But in case one of them _does_ come home, there will at least be someone responsible around."

His wink made her ease up, and she gently smirked. "Someone _responsible_? Not only is Al fine by himself and able to look after Lily—who's almost sixteen—but you're not first on my list of responsible personalities, Teddy."

"Why, I'm offended!" He mock-gasped and then laughed. He stepped aside. "Well, as long as you're here, why don't you come inside?"

After closing the door, he joined her in the kitchen. If Teddy felt awkward about the two of them being in a home that didn't belong to either of them, he didn't show it. Though Dominique surmised he wouldn't; Teddy had been as much a Potter as James, Al, and Lily were.

"So why are you here?" he asked, tearing her from her thoughts.

"I, uh…was looking for Al," she rushed.

He raised one curious eyebrow. "I thought you'd just said you didn't need either him or Lily."

Dominique blushed. "Well, actually…no, I wanted to hang out with Al."

"Hmm." Teddy got up from the kitchen table and grabbed a bowl of fruit that had been basking in the sunlight on the sill of the window above the sink. He placed it on the table and took his pocket knife out of his pocket; he was forever doing things the Muggle way and carrying Muggle items because he felt it was something that tied him to the Muggle part of his family that he'd never known. Dominique had never experienced such a desire, since she was all magical.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you're not a very good liar, Dominique." He chuckled, though, and cut into some fruit that had too many colors in its skin for Dominique's taste. "So while you're waiting to see Al whom you're _not_ really seeing, why don't you catch me up on what you've been doing?"

She furrowed her brow. "Sorry?"

"Well, come on. You're done with school. Surely you've got plans?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You've been out of school for almost a month now. And _nothing_ interests you?" Teddy sighed and passed her a piece of the fruit. "Mango?"

"No thanks," the witch said, pushing his hand back. She paid no attention to how warm his fingers were. "About what you asked… I'm really not too sure. I don't want to be an Auror like you and Al and Scorpius. I don't want anything to do with the Ministry; Molly and Rose can stay there. I don't think I could play professional Quidditch like my brother will once he's done with Hogwarts." She cupped her cheek in her palm. "And everyone knows that Freddie and Roxie are going to take over the joke shop when they're older."

Teddy nodded. "You know, for not knowing what you want to do, you seem to know of a lot of things you _don't_ want to do."

"Confusing, isn't it?"

"A bit. But maybe this means you'll be more stunning than the rest."

The comment caught her off-guard. "Sorry?"

He laughed. "Enough with the apologies, Dom! What I meant is that you're probably just biding your time. You'll find something that calls to you, and you'll stand out amongst your cousins and siblings for it. You'll be more stunning than the rest," he repeated.

Dominique now understood Lily's little crush on Teddy. He was such a charmer without trying to be one…not to mention he was quite handsome. Why hadn't she noticed that before? His hair was a turquoise flame, and his easy smile always reached his multi-colored eyes…from which Dominique had to tear her own hazel eyes away.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he said around a mouthful of the pale orange food.

"I'm fine. I've never had that before…and it doesn't look wholly appetizing."

"What? Why?"

"Well, most fruits are one color on the outside."

"Apples aren't always one color."

"Apples are the exception. But that thing's yellow and orange and green and red and nearly fuchsia. I'm not eating anything that looks as though it's been hit by one too many spells."

Teddy laughed again. "Godric, you're a riot, Dom!"

She rolled her eyes, though her lips curved up just the slightest. She liked how he insisted on calling her "Dom."

He shook his head and reached across, stuffing a slice into her mouth anyway. Though it tasted a little gritty, it was surprisingly sweet, and Dominique didn't feel as though anything bad would happen to her. "See?" he insisted.

"I wasn't expecting that," she admitted.

Teddy nodded. "Most people don't. But mangoes are a bit deceiving. They can look strange as hell, yet they taste and smell sweet, delicious. After you get used to the texture, you're better able to enjoy it. It's almost as though the mango wants you to step out of your pallet's comfort zone."

His words were awfully poetic to be talking only about food. "Are you implying something, Teddy?"

"Got it in one," he retorted with that smile of his. "The mango, as people used to say, is a troll."

"A troll?"

"Not in the Wizarding sense. No, a troll used to describe someone who'd, y'know, get your goat and knowingly do so. And the troll always wins, so matter how confused, annoyed, or frustrated you get."

"The only thing confusing me right now is you, Teddy Lupin."

"What I mean is, it's a troll-fruit at first…but then it becomes rewarding, nice. It's the perfect summer fruit."

Dominique gave him a look. "Teddy—"

"I like mangoes, and you should, too. You should step out of your comfort zone, you should think of all the amazing things you could do. When you've decided on something that will knock everyone's socks off, then you'll know you've got your calling, Dom. It'll be rewarding, in the end. Even once you've gotten used to it, it'll still be the best thing in your life."

So what? He thought that she had to teach everyone a lesson and impress them? Although…maybe teaching _them_ a lesson wasn't quite right. But maybe—maybe teaching was. And it would surely knock everyone's socks off if she became a headmistress, wouldn't it? Dominique had always wondered what it might be like to travel or to live somewhere else…so maybe she could go to France. Madame Maxime had to retire at some point, right?

"Dom?" He appeared a bit afraid he'd lost her, so she grinned and stole the rest of the fruit from his palm.

"Maybe you're right, Teddy. But I know one thing."

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah? What's that?"

"You and I definitely need to hang out more."

She'd been expecting a quick agreement, but when she locked eyes with him, Dominique thought his concentration was almost _too_ fixed on her. Hmm. Did she like it? Well, he kept staring at her… Hmm. Maybe she _did_ like it. "I can definitely agree with that," he breathed. He winked again and, had there not been a knock at the door, she probably would've melted then and there. But that was ridiculous. Dominique didn't have surefire plans for the future, but they surely didn't involve Teddy.

"Oh, Al—" Dominique blinked after opening the door.

Behind Al were Scorpius, Rose, Calytrix, Lorcan, and Lysander. They all looked at her, expecting to get inside. "I didn't realize you'd get here so early," her green-eyed cousin stated.

"Um, about the party—"

The door swung open wider, and Dominique winced as she felt Teddy towering over the others from behind her. "Did someone say 'party'?" He gave Al the eye. "Your parents said nothing about parties."

Al looked to Scorpius for help. "We didn't mean a _party_-party," the Malfoy explained.

"Stuff it, cousin. I know the kind of shenanigans witches and wizards can get into when left alone overnight. Now, boys, take your things and go crash at Scorpius' or something. Rose, you can go over to Calytrix's and only Calytrix's place."

Dominique looked up at him as Al asked, "Well, what about Dominique? And this is my house, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, and I'm house-sitting for your parents," Teddy answered as his arms came down over Dominique, trapping her. "And the rest of you are still seventeen-year-old kiddies, aren't you?" Teddy rested his chin atop Dominique's head and stared at the others in turn. "Now scram and stay out of trouble, got it?"

Al groaned and smacked Scorpius in the arm, mentioning something about "bad idea to begin with" as they and the Scamander twins headed down the footpath. Rose frowned as Callie pushed her in the opposite direction, but Dominique wondered if Callie was giving her or Teddy that approving wink…

Once they'd all disappeared, Teddy straightened up and closed the door.

"What was all that about?" Dominique asked him as they returned to the kitchen. Maybe it was a trick of the light or it was due to having stared at the other mangoes in the fruit bowl, but she thought Teddy's cheeks looked rather pink now.

"You just said that we should hang out more," he answered. After an odd paused, he added, "Besides, house-sitting is always better with company." He cut into another mango and split it. "Mango?"

As his easy grin returned to his face, Dominique wondered who the real troll was around here.

- ^-^3

**;DDD I wanted Dominique to be a little conflicted, because I've always wondered why I want her to become the next headmistress of Beauxbatons...I guess this is my answer? Anywho, Teddy was the best one to offer advice—and an appraising eye. ;] I wonder how the rest of this summer turned out for them… Ah, well, this is only a ONESHOT, and I don't plan on continuing it, but I'd appreciate a review.**

**Happy birthday, ****BlueMango****! Obviously this Teddique was something only **_**I**_** could give you, eh? With puns galore… -w-**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki XD**


End file.
